Tercero en Discordia
by Cuits
Summary: Post Requiem. Krycek tiene una propuesta para Scully


Sentado en un sofá de brazos incómodos y regios en un rincón oscuro del salón Alex Krycek espera a que su presa entre por la puerta con los ojos fijos en ella y un arma descansando en la mano, que espera no tener que utilizar.

Lleva una hora esperando y no sabe cuánto más va a tener que esperar pero cuando escucha el sutil ruido del ascensor parando en la planta y unos sutiles pasos de mujer avanzando por el pasillo todo su cuerpo se tensa preparándose para la batalla.

La llave gira eficiente en la cerradura y el aire cambia de densidad en cuanto se abre la puerta principal de la casa. Durante un par de segundos todo está quieto, estático, el cañón de su arma apuntando hacia el juego de escasas luces y eternas sombras donde intuye a su objetivo.

Cuando la lámpara del salón ilumina la estancia la siempre eficiente Dana Scully la apunta de vuelta con su arma reglamentaria.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa Krycek?

Nada de "si te mueves un pelo te hago una traqueotomía con una bala", ni siquiera un "¿Es que en el burdel en el que te criaste no te enseñaron a tocar el timbre?". Está tan acostumbrado a tratar con Mulder que sus formas glaciares y educadas le parecen refrescantes.

-Tengo una proposición que hacerte- la mira de arriba abajo descaradamente- una bastante más decente de lo que me gustaría.

No se ríe, no se enfurece y cualquiera podría decir que es sorda porque no reacciona de modo aparente ninguno. Siempre se le ha dado mejor tratar con Mulder que con ella, con él cada estallido es previsible y sabe qué tornillos debe apretar y con qué fuerza. Dana Scully es mucho menos divertida y mucho más interesante.

-Si vas a decir algo, dilo. Si no, vete.

Directa, concisa, eficaz. Ninguno de los dos ha bajado el arma

- Vengo ayudarte a encontrar a Mulder

Si la situación fuese a la inversa y fuese a Mulder a quién le hubiese ofrecido encontrarla a ella el universo hubiese vibrado y Fox Mulder estaría intentando sonsacarle cualquier cosa con el cañón de su pistola clavado en su sien aún a riesgo de su propia vida.

Ella mide, sopesa, indaga.

-¿Por qué?

No le dice que sabe que está embarazada y que su hijo es el milagro que mucos han estado esperando, tampoco le dice que el bando que escoja ese niño será inexcusablemente el bando de los vencedores y que solo Mulder puede inclinar la balanza y hacer que el bando elegido sea el de los humanos pero sabe que Scully es lista, muy lista, así que decide decirla la verdad.

-Porque le necesito para salvar el culo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La primera vez que vio a Dana Scully ambos eran estudiantes de la Academia en Quantico, ambos eran novatos, ambos tenían grandes planes y potencial pero él ya trabajaba en las sombras y ella era todavía era una pieza demasiada alejada del plan principal.

-Vigílala – le dijeron – pero tu prioridad es Fox Mulder

Ninguna conexión aparente no entendió entonces qué importancia podría tener aquella pelirroja como para que el Sindicato le dedicase si quiera una mirada pero no cuestionó las órdenes.

Era un gasto absurdo de tiempo y de recursos aquella pequeña sabelotodo no parecía tener nada extraordinario que ofrecer, ni siquiera cuando la asignaron a los Expedientes X. Tampoco cuando le ordenaron poner a Duanne Barry en su camino.

-Está hecho – le dijo a la voz anónima del otro lado del teléfono mientras se alejaba de Sky Mountain

Demasiado esfuerzo para una presa menor. No lo dijo en voz alta pero lo pensó mientras cubría todas y cada una de las huellas de su secuestro disfrazado de abducción.

-Ella es importante – le dijo un día el Fumador presintiendo sus dudas – Mulder y tú sois iguales, es ella la que marca la diferencia.

No entendió entonces a qué venía aquella perogrullada sensiblera, no hasta que vio la desesperación de Mulder, no hasta que la vio volver, no hasta que la vio seguir.

-Ella hará que Mulder sea lo que necesitamos que sea

_Un puto grano en el culo. Eso es lo que era Mulder_

-El hombre extraordinario que no podemos crear.

_Ni controlar_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A veces por la noche, cuando conduce por las carreteras del estado con Scully alerta en el asiento del copiloto en busca de una nueva pista se pregunta qué clase de hombre hubiese sido él de haber tenido a alguien como ella.

Es abril cuando por fin los informantes secretos, los favores de necesidad y las excursiones nocturnas parecen llevarles a algún sitio. A un sitio muy concreto a las afueras de Anápolis.

Un hangar sin demasiada seguridad aunque los seis meses de embarazo de Scully empiezan a ser un impedimento para moverse con sutileza en las sombras y no hay manera de hacerla entrar en razón para que se quede en el coche. Seis meses y todavía no se fía lo más mínimo de él. Hace bien.

Le encuentran inconsciente en una camilla conectado a un montón de aparatos electrónicos, en medio de cientos de camillas con muchos más conectados a sendos artilugios. Da igual, solo importa Mulder.

Consiguen sacarle disparando a un par de guardias y arrastrando su peso muerto hasta el todo terreno que han dejado preparado para la fuga en un lateral.

El plan es sencillo, salir cagando hostias, dejar a Mr y Mss Magníficos en el hospital más cercano y volver a trabajar en las sombras urdiendo los detalles de una conspiración necesaria.

Mientras vigila por el retrovisor que nadie les sigue no puede evitar fijarse en la escena del asiento trasero, el capullo del Mulder Durmiente sigue inconsciente, con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Scully que le susurra y le acaricia la cara mientras controla sus constantes y no intenta ocultar la lágrima que resbala por su mejilla. La misma mujer impasible y gélida que le acompañado los últimos seis meses eficaz y aparentemente indiferente a cualquiera de sus encantos se derrite y se desvanece sobre la tapicería de cuero gracias a Mulder y el gilipollas lo único que ha hecho es seguir respirando. Él es el puto héroe que ha encontrado a Mulder y se ha cargado a cuatro tíos e las fuerzas especiales con un solo brazo para llegar hasta él ¿y qué se lleva?

-¿Es que no puedes ir más rápido Krycek?

Será zorra

Si no fuese porque es arriesgado conduciría veinte por hora, solo para joderla.

Cuando llegan al hospital un par de enfermeros ayudan a bajar a Mulder del coche y ponerlo en una camilla, es el momento de salir por piernas pero no puede evitar permitirse el lujo de una pequeña revancha y coge a Scully por el brazo y la hace girar hacia él antes de que pueda seguir el rumbo de la camilla.

La acerca hacia él con escaso esfuerzo y mucho del factor sorpresa y la besa en los labios devorando todo lo que encuentra a su paso hasta que ella consigue zafarse.

-Ha sido un placer

Radiante, perfecta, extraordinaria. _Mulder y tú sois iguales, es ella la que marca la diferencia_

-No puedo decir lo mismo

_Puta_

La línea entre el amor y el odio es demasiado delgada e inestable y no le gusta caminar por ella y Mulder le hace bailar la conga a la pata coja sobre ella. Un hermano, un enemigo, la salvación, el calvario, la envidia, el desprecio, las posibilidades de lo que pudo ser y no fue. No admite que le quema la saliva de Scully en los labios y que le ardería igual la de Mulder.

Se pregunta cómo serían las cosas si estuviese en otra esquina del triángulo desigual que forman

FIN


End file.
